Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 would be the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Status At this time there are multiple documented cases official word about future games in the series. Only rumors and teases from the CCO of Avalanche Studios have spread about the release date. While the release date of this game has been promised to be in the year 2018, there are still doubts of the games final release being held back until the year of 2019. The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC and the Just Cause 3 Multiplayer were only relatively recently released for Just Cause 3. In addition to that, it would take years for them to make another game. However, as reported at Just Cause 3 News (a closed archive page), they did register a few internet addresses for Just Cause 4 when they registered a few for Just Cause 3, which indicates that they do want to continue the series at some point, or at least want the option to be open. Before the launch of JC3, Christofer Sundberg mentioned supporting Just Cause players for many years to come. A quote from early 2015 stated: "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our '''ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come', but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." It's unlikely to be an actual hint of anything, but on 2017.01.04, the official Just Cause facebook page posted the following: "''Watching the trailer for Fast & Furious 8 and wondering if Rico needs a car with a grappling hook? seems to be the future." Trailer at youtube. On October 17, 2017 Christofer Sundberg tweeted, "We're taking our sandboxes online bringing all of you awesome players together. We're hiring for our fast growing MP-team. #AvalancheStudios". This means that the official multiplayer is coming to the sandbox game(s) in development right now. It seems that Square Enix has began to invest more in multiplayer games in general. On October 23, 2017 he again tweeted, "I'm looking for a game designer, w/ experience from PvP and PvE for future games we have in the works for release in 2020.". That could mean that Just Cause 4 could come in 2020 and feature PvP (multiplayer) and PvE (player vs. environment / single player). Christofer Sunberg is known for teasing unannounced games. ("w/" means "with" for those who don't understand slang) Square Enix registered some JC4 internet pages in 2012. As of November 2017, these pages were still blank. *http://justcause4.com/ *http://JustCause4.fr *http://JustCause4.co.uk *http://JustCause4.de *http://JustCause4.it Reason for the article (until the game is confirmed) The main reason why the wiki needs this article is the way forum threads use existing articles as sort of categories. There are multiple threads about Just Cause 4 and the future of the game series. Most notably: *"Vehicles you'd like to see in the Just Cause games." - A very long vehicles wish list. *"JC4 Predictions and ideas" - A very long thread with multiple ideas of fictional nations. As of November 4th, 2016, this thread is now CLOSED due to the thread passing the 500 posts mark. *"Tanks in future Just Cause games?" *"What gadgets would you like to see in just cause 4". *"The possibility of cheats in Just Cause 3, 4 , 5". *"After the JC3 story (spoilers)". *"Places where JC4 could take place". For newer Just Cause fan fiction, see the dedicated Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki! Category:Content